Rest in Pieces
by Kumiko Suzumi
Summary: (Rated for later chapters) Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo; but this time it utterly destroyes all her hope. Can Inuyasha mend her heart; or will another pick up the pieces? (Kagome X ? - rr and help me deside)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Throughout this whole piece, please beware that I don't own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters there of. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Kagome's PoV~*~ Though it was nice to be upon my bed instead of on the ground; I found I couldn't sleep at all. My mind kept replaying my fight with Inuyasha; and refused to stop. How could he think I wouldn't notice he was sneaking off to see Kikyo at night? I didn't even bring that point up; it still hurt me too much just knowing it. But then, I suppose that pain is my fault for spying on him, ne?  
  
"No," I scolded myself firmly," don't make excuses for him!"  
  
The truth was, he had betrayed my trust; right or wrong. I knew I couldn't even look him in the eye at all; and I really didn't want to be around him anymore; only my obligation to the jewel insured my return. I sighed to myself; knowing how it would hurt Sango and the other's to know how easily I could force them out of my memory. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to think anymore.  
  
"Sleep, please," I begged," claim me and give my mind rest."  
  
And though it did claim me as I had asked, it delivered dreams of Inuyasha and Kikyo. That's when I knew I couldn't escape my heartache, no matter the place or time I ran to; that it was useless to do anything but live with it.  
  
~*~ Inuyasha's PoV, two weeks later ~*~  
  
I couldn't help but growl lowly to myself; Kagome was practically useless anymore. All she does is mope around and looked at me all funny like. It's almost like she thinks I've done something wrong; and by the look she just gave me; something really wrong. It's almost the same as the one I get when I think about Kikyo; but then I'd had to have betrayed her. Feh, I don't care...  
  
I stop and jump into a green, and glare down at the others; who are looking up at me. "We camp here tonight; it's the closest we can get to a river." It's not that I like them bathing all the damn time; but I'd rather not listen to them bitch when it's avoidable.  
  
"Why, Inuyasha," I hear Miroku chime in, "how sweet of you."  
  
"Feh." I snickered and looked away. Good thing too, that's when Kagome said something that really did hurt.  
  
"No, Miroku, Inuyasha doesn't care about anyone but himself."  
  
"Lady Kagome, surely that is not so."  
  
If I would have been a kinder man, I would have thanked the bouzo for standing up for me; but I'm not and I didn't. I just looked down to her and she glared daggers back at me.  
  
"You're right, Miroku, he cares about you if you're dead." Kagome run to the river after that, but I could smell the salt trailing her. Kagome was crying, and deeply from the amount of the salt's scent. No one followed her, and were well asleep when I heard her creep back to camp. Something was with my Kagome; and I hadn't an idea what it was.  
  
The next morning wasn't much better; Kagome was silent to everyone and seemingly lost in her own world of thought. Sango couldn't even get through to her; whatever was bothering her was starting to worry me. It seemed like the only thing she was capable of doing is locating the shards; but everything else diminished quickly and greatly. Her miko powers where growing deemed and harder to feel, let alone see. It was as if she were dying slowly; a piece of her soul gone everyday. This upset me, Kagome was not weak by any means of the word; but this thing had conquered her without a fight. Truth is, everytime I looked at her, she looked more and more like Kikyo; sad and defeated, instead of spirited and non-failing. I thought as much as I could, and found now solution or cause for what ailed my Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's the intro for now; I'll write more later (though it will probably be the 11th or so; I'm going away for Spring Break. ^o^). 


	2. when life gives you lemons

~ Inuyasha's PoV ~  
  
I couldn't sleep; I knew I wouldn't be able to. It's not that I didn't try; just that every time I did, Kagome filled my mind. She had grown lovelier than Kikyo had been in the four years we'd traveled together. "Kikiyo," I whispered into the night sky; sending waves of loathing through my body. No matter the distaste I felt for her; I had made a promise to her; and as a man I had to carry out that promise – I would return with her into hell.  
  
Truth is, I'd have given anything to stay with Kagome; to make her smile again. I loved her selflessly; an emotion no other has ever made me feel. Sad thing is, I didn't even realize this until I felt her melancholy grip my heart. I turned my head and looked down at her from my branch; wishing I could see what her dreams held. I closed my eyes and stroke the hair of my mind's image of her.  
  
~ Koga's PoV ~  
  
I could smell them now entering my lands; my joy and anger suppressing each other in the same sniff of air. "What do she see in him?" My mind lash out coldly, as I made my way to them. Within seconds, I had stopped, the swirling dust around me settling on the ground. I stood before them in all my wolf glory as they gawked at me for a moment – I know, I'm that good looking.  
  
"What do you want?!" Inuyasha sneered at me. I didn't much acknowledge him seeing that he's not worth any waste of energy. I smiled to my lovely and fair Kagome; swiftly stepping toward her and embracing my senses to her scent of sakura blossoms and honey. I kneeled, tok her hand and kissed it genteelly. I swallowed hard when my nose pick up the fainted scent of arousal; my heart speeding up rapidly. I stood up; pulling her to me and held her close to me in a hold she could have broken from, had she wished. Yet, the only protest she gave was a slight wiggling against me. I forced myself to release her; smiling as I did so.  
  
"Stay with me, Kago-"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha jumped in-between her and I. "Kagome isn't going anywhere without me!"  
  
"Kagome," I tried again," stay near my pack and me. There is plenty of water; as the falls are near by; and protection will be well provided."  
  
"Koga, I..."  
  
"I insist it of your company as well."  
  
"Well, I ...I... Alright." She smiled to me; blushing lightly. I nodded, my senses soaring at her soon to be closeness to my caves.  
  
~ Kagome's PoV ~  
  
Inuyasha seemed so upset when I accepted Koga's offer; but night was rapidly approaching and Koga's caves were the closest to water that there was. We finished setting camp quickly; Miroku and Sango going for wood and Inuyasha and Shippo patrolling (as they didn't trust Koga's men). I didn't care; it would give me some much needed time alone to both bathe and think.  
  
When I made it to the falls, stripped of my clothing and washing my hair; my thoughts dwelled on Inuyasha. I couldn't believe he chose that walking corpse over me. I know there are many people better than me; but at least I was alive! I sighed tiredly; my mind shifting over to Koga and how I'd reacted to him earlier. I suppose I simply wanted to be saved from my pain. Koga had always been kind and loyal to me; it made sense that I would start to transfer toward him. One thought entered my mind as I stepped back into the falls; using it much like a shower; did that mean I was in love with Koga? I didn't get a chance to think of the answer. Someone had reached out and quickly pulled me through the falls; my back against a lean chest. I wiggled lightly but stopped when I felt their growing erecting pressing against my lower back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, this is were I need some help; as I'm very indecisive. Who should the mystery man been? RR and tell me ~ even if it's a crossover. Thanks ~ Kumiko. 


End file.
